April 16th (FA)
【青砥】「まず沸騰させた水を用意する」 Aoto: First prepare by boiling the water. 【青砥】「そこに火をつけたマグネシウムリボンを入れる」 Aoto: Then you light the magnesium ribbon and put it in the water. そう言えば、会長に聞きそびれたことがあったな。 Actually, I forgot to ask the president earlier. 吸血鬼のことではなく、なぜ生徒会役員に俺を選んだのかということ。 If I'm not a vampire, why was I chosen to be an officer on the student council? 今日行ったら、聞いてみよう。 When go there today, I'll ask. 【青砥】「すると支倉、どうなると思う」 Aoto: When do you that, what do you think will happen Hasekura? 【孝平】「は」 Kouhei: Yes. とっさに立ちあがる。 I stand up. まずい、聞いてなかった。 Crap, I wasn't listening. 誰か助けてくれ。 Somebody help me please! 【司】「Ｚｚｚ」 Tsukasa: Zzz. 世界で一番見る必要のない方向を見てしまった。 I look to the worst possible person for help. 【陽菜】「ん……」 Haruna: Mm... 陽菜の声がした。 That was Haruna's voice. 陽菜が、さりげなくノートをこちらに向ける。 She casually puts a written note on her desk. 「マグネシウムリボンは、沸騰した水の中で燃える？」 "The Magnisum ribbon will burn when it's put in the water?" と書かれていた。 Was written there. 【孝平】「燃えます」 Kouhei: It will burn. 【青砥】「正解だ」 Aoto: Correct. 正解したものの、情けない気分だ。 Even though I answered the question, I feel badly about it. 陽菜に目で礼を言いながら席につく。 I sit back down in my seat while I thank Haruna with my eyes. にっこりと微笑みを返された。 She smiles back at me. 【司】「……お、終わったか」 Tsukasa: Oh, it's over. 眠そうな顔で起き上がる。 He gets up with a sleepy look on his face. 【孝平】「顔に机の跡がついてるぞ」 Kouhei: You have a mark on your face from sleeping on the desk. 【司】「む」 Tsukasa: Mm? 気だるげに両手で頬をこすった。 He lazily rubs his cheek with his hands. 【孝平】「おでこな」 Kouhei: On your forehead. 【司】「そっちか」 Tsukasa: Over there eh? 【陽菜】「孝平くん」 Haruna: Kouhei-kun. 鞄に教科書を入れ終えた陽菜が、隣から覗きこむ。 Haruna just finished putting her textbook in her bag, and is looking over at me. 【孝平】「ん？」 Kouhei: Hm? 【陽菜】「何かあったの？」 Haruna: Is something wrong? ぎく。 Uh oh. 吸血鬼のことか？ Is is the vampire thing? 【孝平】「なんで？」 Kouhei: Why? 【陽菜】「授業中、ずっと考え事してたみたいだったから」 Haruna: In class you were thinking about something very hard. ああ、心配してくれてるのか。 Ah, she was worried about me. 【司】「悩み事か」 Tsukasa: Something your worrying about? 【孝平】「いや、別に悩んではいないよ」 Kouhei: No not really. 【陽菜】「そっか」 Haruna: I see. 【孝平】「そういえば、さっきは助かったよ。ありがとう」 Kouhei: By the way, you really helped me there in class. Thanks a lot. 【陽菜】「大したことじゃないよ」 Haruna: It's no big deal. 陽菜が小さく首を振り、柔らかい髪が揺れた。 Haruna shakes her head a bit, and her soft hair sways peacefully. 【陽菜】「じゃあ私、委員会に行くね」 Haruna: Well then I'm going to the committee. 【孝平】「美化委員会だっけか」 Kouhei: The Beautification Committee huh? 【陽菜】「うん、今日は清掃活動があるから」 Haruna: Yeah, there's cleaning today. 【孝平】「そっか。頑張ってな」 Kouhei: I see, work hard then. 【陽菜】「いつもより頑張ってくる」 Haruna: I'll give it 110% today! 体の前で手を小さく握ってみせる。 She clasps her hands together in front of her small body. 【司】「俺も行くかな」 Tsukasa: I guess I'll be going too then. 【孝平】「バイトか」 Kouhei: Your part time job? 【司】「ああ、密輸も兼ねてな」 Tsukasa: Along with some smuggling, yes. 【孝平】「そうか、うまくやれよ」 Kouhei: I see, good luck. 【司】「おう」 Tsukasa: Yeah. 軽く手を振り、別々に出て行く二人を見送った。 I wave lightly, seeing them both off. 俺もさっさと監督生室に向かおう。 I also have to hurry and get to the Prefect's building. 鍵が開いていたので、そのまま中に入る。 Because it's not locked, I go right in. 扉を開けると、会長と副会長がシックなテーブルを囲んで座っていた。 When I open the door, I see that the president and the vice president are already sitting down. 東儀先輩は部屋の端にあるパソコンに向かっている。 Tougi-sempai is sitting in the corner in front of a computer. 白ちゃんは見あたらないな。 I don't see Shiro-chan around anywhere. ローレル・リングに行ってるのかな。 Did she go to the Laurel Ring? 【孝平】「どうも」 Kouhei: Excuse me. 【瑛里華】「いいわね、自然な感じよ」 Erika: Good, that's a nice natural feeling. 組んでいた足を揃えて立ち上がり、俺のほうに歩いてくる。 She uncrosses her legs and walks up to me. 【孝平】「どうだ？」 Kouhei: How was it? 【瑛里華】「６０点」 Erika: 60 points. 【孝平】「低いな」 Kouhei: That's kinda low. 【瑛里華】「明るさが足りないからよ」 Erika: It's low because you're not energetic enough. 【瑛里華】「この間、言ったのに」 Erika: I said it the other day didn't I? 【孝平】「何を」 Kouhei: What? 副会長は、なぜかにっこりと微笑んだ。 Why is the vice president smiling like that? そして何も言わない。 And she says nothing. 【孝平】「……いきなりどうした？」 Kouhei: What is it all of a sudden? 【瑛里華】「もう。ここよ、ここ」 Erika: Mou. Here, here! 副会長が人差し指で俺の頬に触れる。 The vice president pokes my cheek with her finger. 【孝平】「ああ、笑顔か」 Kouhei: Ah my smile? 【瑛里華】「そういうこと」 Erika: Exactly. 満足げな笑顔でうなずいた。 She smiles and nods with satisfaction. 【伊織】「支倉君や白ちゃんが入ったおかげで、監督生室が明るくなった気がするね」 Iori: With both Hasekura-kun and Shiro-chan in the Prefect's building, it's a lot nicer isn't it? 【孝平】「そうなんですか？」 Kouhei: Is that so? 【伊織】「別に暗かったわけじゃないけど、前は三人だけだったし」 Iori: Not that it was depressing before, but there were only 3 people here. 【伊織】「二人の新戦力を得て、生徒会はよりよい方向に進んでいるよ」 Iori: Now with two new people we can move towards a better student council. 会長が満足そうにうなずく。 The president nods with satisfaction as well. 【孝平】「あの、聞きたいことがあるんですけど」 Kouhei: Um, there is something I want to ask. 【伊織】「吸血鬼のこと？」 Iori: About vampires? 【孝平】「いえ、なんで俺を選んだのかまだ聞いてなかったんで」 Kouhei: No, I want to know why I was chosen. 【孝平】「生徒会に入ったら話してくれるって言ってましたよね」 Kouhei: You said you'd tell me if I joined, right? 【伊織】「ああ、それか」 Iori: Ah, that. 【瑛里華】「私も聞きたいわね」 Erika: Ah, I wanted to hear that as well. 【伊織】「支倉君の力が必要だったからさ」 Iori: Because we needed Hasekura's powers. 【孝平】「具体的には？」 Kouhei: Specifically? 【伊織】「瑛里華のサポート」 Iori: Support for Erika. 【孝平】「それは俺じゃなくてもいいんじゃ」 Kouhei: Then even if it wasn't me, just anyone would have been fine? 【伊織】「いや、支倉君が適任だよ」 Iori: No, you are quite suitable. 【伊織】「サポートって言うのはね、俺と征みたいな関係になるってことだから」 Iori: When I say support, I mean having a supportive relationship like Sei and I. 【孝平】「二人の関係って、どんな？」 Kouhei: What kind of relationship would that be? 【伊織】「一心同体」 Iori: A unity of both spirit and body. 【征一郎】「違う」 Seiichirou: No. 遠くからきっぱりと否定した。 A swift and definite response comes from across the room. 【伊織】「と、このようにすかさずツッコミが飛んでくる関係」 Iori: And the kind of relationship that we can have quick comebacks like this. 【孝平】「なるほど」 Kouhei: I see. 【伊織】「息が合う相手じゃないと、サポートはつとまらないってことさ」 Iori: If we aren't in tune with the other person then we can't support each other. 【孝平】「俺と副会長は息が合ってると？」 Kouhei: The vice president is in tune with me? 【伊織】「そう見えるよ」 Iori: That is what I believe. 【伊織】「もう裸まで見た間柄だし」 Iori: I mean, you've already seen her naked and everything. 【瑛里華】「なっ！」 Erika: Wha! 風呂場での記憶が蘇ってくる。 I remember the incident in the bathroom. ナイスなプロポーションが脳内のキャンバスに浮かび上がった。 The memory of her nicely proportioned body rise to the surface on my thoughts. 俺の記憶力、万歳！ Thank you, memory! ……。 ... …………。 ...... がくがくがく *shake shake* 脳内の旅路から戻ると、肩を掴まれて揺さぶられていた。 I return from my journey down memory lane when somebody shakes my shoulders. 【瑛里華】「支倉くんっ、なんで遠い目してるのよ！」 Erika: Hasekura-kun, why are you spacing out?! 【瑛里華】「思い出したでしょ、今！」 Erika: You were remembering it right now, weren't you? 【孝平】「いや、もう、消えた、忘れたっ」 Kouhei: No, I've already forgotten it, it's disappeared. 【瑛里華】「まったく」 Erika: Honestly... 【瑛里華】「こっちまで思い出しちゃうでしょ」 Erika: I'm remembering it too you know. 真っ赤な顔をしながら、俺から手を離した。 With her face red, she lets go of me. 【瑛里華】「あの時見たことは綺麗さっぱり忘れるの」 Erika: I want you to completely forget anything you saw then! 【伊織】「記憶消去じゃあるまいし、そんな簡単には忘れらないさ」 Iori: Without using memory erasure, that's not the sort of thing you'd forget. 【伊織】「支倉君の心のビデオテープに、しっかりと録画されてるしね」 Iori: That's been firmly recorded in the videotape of Hasekura's heart, right? 【瑛里華】「そうなの？」 Erika: Is that true? 【孝平】「いやまあ、あながち的外れでもないというか不本意ながら大正解と言うか」 Kouhei: Well, I can't say he's completely incorrect without coming dangerously close to lying... 【瑛里華】「うー」 Erika: Umm... 【瑛里華】「そんなもの消去よ、消去」 Erika: Then erase the tape, erase it! 【孝平】「爪が折られてるような場合は……」 Kouhei: Some things can't be undone... 【瑛里華】「そんなのテープ張って上書きするの！」 Erika: Then we'll have to overwrite the tape! 【瑛里華】「わかった？」 Erika: Do you understand? 至近距離でじっと見つめられる。 She looks at me with her face inches from mine. ……。 ... 【瑛里華】「……む」 Erika: Mm. 頬を再び赤く染め、視線を逸らした。 Her cheeks turn red again and she looks away. 【孝平】「ど、どうした？」 Kouhei: W- What's wrong? 【瑛里華】「な、なんでもないわ」 Erika: I- It's nothing. 【瑛里華】「……覚えててもいいけど、口には出さないこと」 Erika: Remembering is fine, just don't say anything. そう言ってちらり、と俺を見る。 She says, composing herself to meet my gaze. まだ頬に朱が残っていた。 Her cheeks are still red. 【孝平】「わ、わかった」 Kouhei: G- got it. 副会長を直視できずに、机に視線を落とす。 I can't look straight at her, so I drop my gaze to the desk. 【伊織】「いいコンビになると思うんだけどねえ」 Iori: I thought you two would make a good combination. 【瑛里華】「あんなことがあったら、むしろやりづらいわよ！」 Erika: When you do that kind of thing, it makes it a lot harder! 【伊織】「あれ、瑛里華は誰がサポートでもよかった？」 Iori: Oh, so Erika you'd be alright with just anybody? 【瑛里華】 Erika: Thats.... 副会長がわずかに考え込んだ。 The vice president pauses to think. 【瑛里華】「支倉くんみたいに誠実な人のほうが、仕事はしやすいとは思うけど」 Erika: Hasekura-kun looks like he'd be easy to work with, and he's sincere and honest. 【孝平】「俺が誠実？」 Kouhei: I'm sincere? 【瑛里華】「兄さんにはめられたのに、わざわざ謝るところとか」 Erika: Even though you were set up by my brother, you went out of your way to apologize. 【孝平】「あれは、当然だろ」 Kouhei: Of course, that's natural. 【瑛里華】「そうやって当然だと思ってるところもね」 Erika: It's because you think it's natural that I say you're sincere. 【孝平】「そうなのか」 Kouhei: Is that so? 【伊織】「なら、問題ないね」 Iori: Then there's no problem right? 【伊織】「というわけで支倉君には、瑛里華専属の東儀征一郎的存在になってもらおう！」 Iori: Well then, Hasekura-kun, serve Erika as well as Tougi Seiichirou has served me. 俺の両肩に手を置き、キラキラした視線を向けた。 He puts both his hands on my shoulders and his eyes sparkle as they look into mine. 【孝平】「はあ」 Kouhei: Ahh. 【征一郎】「伊織の意味不明な言い回しは気にするな」 Seiichirou: Don't mind Iori's confusing analogies. 【征一郎】「瑛里華と組んだ時に、個々で働く以上に効率がよくなればいいだけだ」 Seiichirou: I think it'll be fine as long as you two can become efficient working together. 【孝平】「なるほど。理由はなんとなく理解しました」 Kouhei: I see. I kind of understand your reasoning. 【孝平】「で、俺はどんな仕事をすればいいんですか？」 Kouhei: So, what work do you want me to do? 【瑛里華】「初めは、仕事の仕方を覚えてほしいの」 Erika: First I want you to learn how we do our work here. 【孝平】「どうやって？」 Kouhei: How so? 【瑛里華】「実践あるのみよ」 Erika: Just practice! 俺に向けて人差し指を突きつけた。 She points her finger right at me. 白い指のむこうに、勝ち気な瞳が輝いている。 On the other side of that finger, her strong-willed eyes shine. 【瑛里華】「支倉くんには、何か一つ責任ある仕事をやってもらうわ」 Erika: For Hasekura, we'll find some extremely important work for you. 【孝平】「いきなりか？」 Kouhei: Already? 【瑛里華】「兄さんも征一郎さんも９月で引退だから、それまでに仕事の進め方を覚えてもらわないとね」 Erika: My brother and Seiichirou are retiring in September, so you have to learn how to do the job by then. 引退まで４ヶ月半しかない。 Only four and a half months until they retire. それまでに、会長たちの穴を埋められるようにならないといけないのか。 Until then, we'll have to learn to fill the hole left by the president. 【瑛里華】「征一郎さん、体育祭を任せようと思うんだけど問題はあるかしら」 Erika: Seiichirou-san, Do you see any problem with leaving the sports festival to him? 【征一郎】「ないな、時期的にも最適だろう」 Seiichirou: None at all, it would be the perfect time too. 【瑛里華】「じゃあそうしましょう」 Erika: Then lets do that. 【孝平】「体育祭ってなんの仕事なんだ？」 Kouhei: What kind of work has to be done for the sports festival? 【瑛里華】「体育祭の実行委員長よ」 Erika: It means to become the chairman of the sports festival. 【孝平】「委員長？　俺が？」 Kouhei: Chairman? Me? 【瑛里華】「毎年、生徒会役員が兼任してるから。今年は支倉くんに任せるわね」 Erika: Every year, one member of the student council does the job, this year we'll leave it to you. 微笑みを浮かべ、それから自分の席へと戻って行く。 She smiles, then returns to her seat. 【孝平】「いや、でも、去年の体育祭とか知らないぞ」 Kouhei: But, I don't know anything about last years sports festival. 【伊織】「大丈夫大丈夫。委員長は印鑑を押してればなんとかなる」 Iori: It's fine, it's fine. Just sign whatever they give you and it'll be okay somehow. 【孝平】「そんないい加減でいいんですか」 Kouhei: Isn't doing that kind of thing a bit negligent? 【伊織】「俺が去年やった時はそんなもんだった」 Iori: That's what I did last year. 【瑛里華】「兄さんの言うことをまともに聞いちゃダメよ」 Erika: Don't listen to what my brother says. 【瑛里華】「でも体育祭実行委員はしっかりしてる人が多いから、初めての仕事には向いてるはずよ」 Erika: But there is a lot of skilled people on the sports festival committee, it's fine for your first job. 【瑛里華】「わからない事があれば兄さんにも聞けるし、困った時は私もフォローするわ」 Erika: If there anything you don't understand, ask my brother. If you have any problems, come to me and I'll follow up on it. 【孝平】「それなら、なんとかなるか」 Kouhei: In that case, I'll get it done somehow. 【征一郎】「どうする、支倉？」 Seiichirou: What will you do, Hasekura? いきなり委員長なんて務まるのか不安ではある。 I'm a bit uneasy about suddenly working as a chairman. しかももう本番まで１ヶ月を切っている。 And only one month until the sports festival. でも何事も経験だ。やってみよう、かな。 But I think it would be a good experience, let's try it. 【孝平】「できる限りは頑張ろうかと」 Kouhei: I'll do my best. 【瑛里華】「委員長がそんな弱気じゃ、委員が不安になっちゃうわよ」 Erika: If the chairman is that timid, the committee members will be uneasy. 【瑛里華】「学院を影から支えて行くことに、自信と誇りを持って」 Erika: Since you're supporting the school you should be proud and have confidence! 副会長の檄にうなずく。 I give a nod at her speech. 【孝平】「あ、ああ」 Kouhei: Ah, I will. 【瑛里華】「支倉くん、胸を張っていきましょ」 Erika: Hasekura-kun, with confidence! あっさりと俺の逡巡を消し去る。 She quickly dispels my indecisiveness. いつか頼れる生徒会役員になって、堂々と隣に並べる時が来るんだろうか。 If I'm going to because a reliable member of the student council, I should act like it right? そんなコトを考えながら、生徒会役員としての第一歩を踏み出すことにした。 Then I should start by taking my first step now. 【孝平】「わかった。任せてくれ」 Kouhei: I understand, leave it to me. 【瑛里華】「うん、その調子よ」 Erika: Yes, exactly like that. 副会長は、満面の笑みを浮かべた。 The vice president smiles, lighting up her whole face. Category:ChuuTranslations